


Dine and Dash

by everydaymagic



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, early on, starting out, tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: Mike goes after Ginny after she runs out from dinner with her mom, her mom's boyfriend, Amelia, and him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the rights to the TV show Pitch or the characters within it. This is just a fanfic I wrote in response to a prompt: Mike going after Ginny after she runs out from dinner. Enjoy! .  
> 

When Ginny excuses herself abruptly from dinner, there is an awkward silence for a moment. Mike and Amelia look at each other as if to question who should go after her. They both make to get up, but Mike stands first. He doesn’t want to be left with Ginny’s mom and her boyfriend after all. “I’d best be going,” he says, pulling his wallet out and throwing cash down on the table. He shrugs to Amelia—because Mike Lawson doesn’t apologize—and hurries out.

He finds her outside, her hands clenching and unclenching in unconscious exercises that pitchers are always doing. He leans against the wall and pops a toothpick into his mouth as he watches her. She paces, back and forth, obviously trying to get herself under control. “Careful you don’t twist your ankle in those shoes with all that back and forth, Rookie,“ he says. “Wouldn’t want you to miss your first All Star game because of a stupid sprain.” He makes fun of the shoes, but of course he likes them. They look good on her, just like that dress does.

Ginny stops immediately, her back to him. Her body quivers for a moment. She is trying to get herself under control and cursing that he followed her out here. If anyone had been going to, why couldn’t it have been Amelia??

“Sorry about that,” she says when she turns back to him. Her face has embarrassment written all over it. “Like I said, I guess I wasn’t in the mood for company.”

He shrugs, leaning fully back against the wall now, looking up at the night sky. He knows better than to look at her head on right now. _How does he know that already?_ “It happens,” he replies. “Not everyone can be as charming as me all the time.”

She snorts and comes to lean on the wall next to him. She swats him for his cocky remark and he grins his signature grin at her.

There’s a moment of silence as they both just take a breath in each other’s company, smiling.

“I just—I get so riled up around her sometimes,” Ginny admits, head dropping a bit. She kicks at a rock on the sidewalk, ignoring the fact that she’s in high heels and not her baseball cleats.

“Hey, family knows how to get under your skin.” Obviously there was more going on between Ginny and her mom than Ginny was letting on. Why else would she have wanted a buffer to come along to dinner? Why she had needed him and Amelia though, that was another question. But it showed how nervous she had been that she had even accepted his offer to come to dinner that night. He had mostly been joking, but when he saw the relief on Ginny’s face, he knew that he had to be a pal and show up. And frankly Mike is glad he did. Ginny had been cold from the start with her mom, which seemed unlike her. Who knows how much worse it would have been without him and Amelia there to deflect? He isn’t one to judge, though. He knows all about baggage.

“It’s tough, you know?” Ginny says, now rolling the stone under the ball of her foot. “She wanted me to be more of a daughter, more of a girly girl. But I chose baseball.” She knows that’s the coward’s way out, the easy explanation for her behaviour and the tension between her and her mom. But she’s not willing to spill all of her family’s dark secrets to Mike Lawson. Especially a secret that her mom doesn’t even know she knows.

Mike chews on the toothpick thoughtfully before shrugging, and looking at Ginny. “Whatever she wanted in the past, it doesn’t change how proud she is of you now,” he says steadily.

Ginny rolls her eyes at him.

“Don’t sass me, Baker,” he warns, taking the toothpick out of his mouth and shaking it at her before popping it back in. “I know what I’m talking about. She’s your mom and she’s proud of you and how far you’ve come. What mother wouldn’t be proud of their daughter in this position? You’re the first woman playing MLB, Baker. In case you hadn’t noticed, that kind of makes you a big deal.”

She rolls her eyes at him again but this time with a laugh. “Yeah the cameras constantly in my face, and the fan mail kinda tipped me off.”

“You’re getting fan mail already?” he exclaims in mock outrage. He knew that already. Ginny had been getting fan mail long before she was signed to the Padres. But he carries on. “I had to wait years before I got the good stuff.”

“Guess San Diego likes me better than you, Lawson,” Ginny grins, pushing herself away from the wall. Her dark curls bounce with her.

“Careful Rookie, I’m the golden boy around here,” he replies, staying where he is.

“Boy?” she teases. “I hate to break it to you, Lawson but you’re an old man already.”

“Either way, I’m the hometown hero, Baker. Can’t change that.” He remains unruffled, knows that this city loves him as much as he loves it. But it’s good to see her smiling again.

“Better watch out, old man.” Ginny draws nearer, forcing him to stand up straight, ignoring the slight twinge in his knees as he does so. “I might be here to take your throne.” With that, Ginny begins to saunter off, back to the hotel room she is calling home.

“Well you can have the mound, anyway,” he calls after her.

She just laughs and waves her hand at him.

Mike Lawson always has the last word.

“Night, old man!”

_Dammit._

“Good night, Rookie,” he mutters.


End file.
